


Post-Shooting Star

by HeronRainwater



Series: Blaine Stark 'verse [4]
Category: Glee, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Peter Parker Bromance, Post Shooting Star, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeronRainwater/pseuds/HeronRainwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thor, please put my son down before you choke him.”</p><p>Blaine goes to stay with Tony in New York following the events of 4x18 Shooting Star, featuring mandatory Peter Parker Blaine Stark bromance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Post Shooting Star featuring Avengers. I'm getting in to this AO3 thing.

Tony Stark had been waiting at the foot of the ramp the second the plane had landed. Blaine emerged not a moment later, followed closely by Colonel James Rhodes. Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding, opening his arms just moments before his son ran into them.

“Mom isn’t happy you flew me out here without giving her more warning,” Blaine muttered into his father’s chest.

“Rhodey offered to get you, she’ll get over it,” Tony replied, “You scared the shit out of us, kid.”

“’m sorry,” Blaine mumbled, “God, Dad, I was- I thought I was going to- I was so-“

“I know, I know,” Tony said, nodded gratefully to Rhodey over Blaine’s head, “You’re okay, buddy, you’re all right, it’s okay.”

*

“Thor, please put my son down before you choke him,” Tony commented with a wry smile. To Blaine’s relief, Thor complied.

“I am pleased to see you unharmed, young Stark.”

“Thanks,” Blaine managed a smile.

“Well, he _was_ unharmed, but then you gave him oxygen deprivation,” Clint shrugged, clapping Blaine on the shoulder as he passed him.

“I’m all right, Thor, honest,” Blaine insisted as Thor’s face fell. “You didn’t hurt me.”

Blaine was spared from having to placate Thor further by Bruce’s sudden arrival.

“Nobody said you were here,” Bruce offered in way of an apology, “Your dad just left me halfway through an experiment. Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine,” Blaine sighed tiredly, “Not even a scratch.”

“Good,” Bruce smiled, “You had us worried there, buddy.”

“I know,” Blaine ran a hand through his hair. He was noticeably lacking in gel; of course, in the aftermath of a school shooting, hair products hadn’t been his first concern. “I’m just… I’m just going to go to bed.”

“You sure?” Tony asked, leaning back against the wall.

Blaine nodded.

“All right. Night, kid.”

“Night.”

*

Blaine sighed, kicking off the covers and sitting up.

“Jarvis, what time is it?”

“The time is three twenty AM, Master Blaine.”

Blaine sighed again. “Thanks.” He reached blindly for his glasses on the bedside cabinet, all but tumbling out of bed and getting to his feet.

 The hallway was silent. The lights overhead came on as he passed underneath them, trailing a hand along the wall to his left and stifling a yawn. He made his way downstairs as quietly as he could, pausing when he noticed the light shining from the kitchen. He walked towards it slowly, not overly sure just who he was hoping to find.

“Peter?”

Peter looked up from where he’d been meticulously scooping cocoa powder into a mug and grinned. “You want one?”

“Sure.”

“Hey, since when did you wear glasses?” Peter asked as he searched through the cupboards for a spare cup.

“Since I didn’t care enough to put contacts in in the middle of the night.”

“I getcha,” Peter tapped his own glasses in understanding. He picked up the mugs, passing one over to Blaine. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m-”

“If you say ‘fine’ I’m going to punch you in the face.”

Blaine shook his head with a scoff, “I’m all right.”

“Yeah?” Peter raised an eyebrow, “Is that why you’re down here at three in the morning? Because you’re ‘all right’?”

“I’m…” Blaine stared at the floor. “I tried to sleep. But every time I close my eyes… I can hear the gun go off again and it’s like I’m right back there and-”

“And that’s why you can’t sleep.”

“Yeah.”

“Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?”

“What?” Blaine looked up with a frown.

“Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings?” Peter repeated.

“Harry Potter,” Blaine replied slowly.

“Awesome,” Peter brushed past him, gesturing for Blaine to follow, “Let’s marathon this shit.”

Blaine blinked. “What, right now?”

“You got somewhere else to be?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Come on, then, Potter time.”

“Thanks, Peter.”

“Don’t go getting soppy on me now.”

“Right.”

“Ten dollars says you fall asleep before Lupin gets himself a job.”

“I will not.”

“Last time we all-night marathoned something, you didn’t even make it out of the shire.”

“Make it twenty and you’ve got yourself a deal, Parker.”

“You’re on.”

*

“Blaine.”

“Mm.”

“Blaine.”

“Wha’?”

“Pay up, Stark.”

“Go ‘way, Parker.”

 

                                                                                        


End file.
